


Kissing Booths

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Male Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto's heart was in the right place when he offered to take over the stand, but maybe he bit off more than he could chew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booths

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet fluff fic after the two dirty ones I posted lol. I hope you enjoy!

Naoto groaned as he hammered nails into the wooden beams of a soon to be kissing booth for the school fair. He had been put in charge of setting up and running the booth after some commotion over the idea of a kissing booth at their school fair. Someone had suggested that having one with the idol would bring in a lot of revenue. The student council agreed to the kissing booth, but Rise was less than pleased about the turn of events. When the detective heard multiple students talking about kissing the idol in a less than friendly manner, he offered to switch booths.

Unfortunately he had to pay the price. His group was less then happy with the switch and had put him in charge of the entire booth and managing it. He groaned internally as he thought about the night that was quickly approaching, and how he was going to deal with kissing random people. He didn’t know how the booth idea was approved in the first place, but he loathed it as he put the finishing touches on the sign before putting it in place. Sighing deeply and his shoulders slumping, he went over to the main choreographer and got a basket to collect tickets in. 

As he was walking back to his booth, he noticed the idol working on the one he was suppose to run. He walked over and watched their group put up the sign that read in bright letters ‘Goldfish for the Taking!’ The brunette looked at him and smiled, “Hey Naoto, look we just finished.” She said proudly and admittedly that helped his mood. “You all did a good job.” He stated honestly and watched the members clean up. “I think so too, we just need to set the ticket price. What are you guys charging?” She asked and he shook his head.

“I’m going to be the only one working and I haven’t decided yet.” The woman giggled, “That sucks, well why not charge something high so not a lot of people will try your booth?” She suggested and he took the thought into consideration. “I think we’ll be charging 3 or 4 tickets, because the fish are real.” He nodded in understanding and thought about trying the game to get a gift for his grandfather. The idol jolted with energy and startled him and she suddenly remembered something, “I wanted to ask you about your experience!” She said excitedly.

He squinted his eyes in confusion, “I mean in kissing, if you’re gonna run the booth then I want to know what you’re planning to do.” Her smile was mischievous and he sighed softly. “I don’t have any experience, so who ever does go to the booth first will be my first kiss.” The idols hazel eyes widened and she openly gaped at him. “What?!” She asked as if someone told her the world was ending. He winced at her pitch and didn’t understand her reaction, “I apologize for the surprise but yes, I’ve never kissed anyone before. It’s not that big of a deal.”

She glared at him in response, “Of course it’s a big deal, you’re about to give away your first kiss to someone you might hate!” He shrugged slightly, “It can’t be helped, no one else would be willing to take over my place. Speaking of which, I must get to the booth as the fair is starting.” He walked away from the pouting idol and entered his booth. He set up a sign that had the maximum amount of tickets he could charge at 10 tickets. He waited silently as people started trickling in. Many took notice of his booth and whispered amongst themselves about trying it.

Luckily for him, the high ticket price seemed to deter most people. But luck ran out for him when some self proclaimed fans started rushing towards his booth with tickets in hand. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes to mentally prepared himself. He opened them when someone tapped on the wooden counter, he expected to see the first fan but instead was greeted with Rise. “Excuse me but I’d like to purchase a kiss please.” She said smoothly as if the line were written on his forehead.

He cleared his thought and felt even more nervous than when he thought he was going to kiss the fans. He looked behind her to see said fans begrudgingly waiting in line. He nodded and asked for the tickets, to which she seemed to have a retort to. “Don’t I get a friend discount?” He looked at her in confusion but her eyes were telling him to play along. “I suppose that can be arranged as I am the only one manning this booth.” He instead asked for one ticket which she produced immediately. 

He didn’t understand her plan but felt his palms grow sweaty when he realized what was to happen next. The idol smirked and grabbed onto his shirt collar before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It lasted for a few seconds, or at least he thought so. He couldn’t register the passage of time as his mind clouded over from the feel of the idols soft lips. When they did pull away, Rise looked back and noticed the angry looks on the fans faces. Naoto was sure he looked dumbfounded as he stared at her and tried to process what had just happened. 

“Now would you mind if i bought maybe just a few more kisses?” She asked sweetly and he finally understood her plan. However one of the fans spoke up, “Hey that’s not fair!” Rise just shrugged, “It’s up to him.” Naoto quietly murmured something that sounded like a yes. And with that she gave him another ticket, and he gave her another kiss. He couldn’t focus on actually working the booth as the idol continued to move her lips against his. Neither one even noticed when the fans walked off in a huff.

This time when they separated, Rise let out a breathy giggle and looked into his eyes. “If I asked you out, could I get the girl friend discount?” His eyes almost bulged out of his head, but he was able to recover quickly. “What’s the girlfriend discount?” He murmured lowly and leaned into her touch as she caressed his cheek. She leaned closer and her smile was warm and bright. “I get free kisses everyday.” A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked down bashfully. “Is this your way of saying you like me?” 

She made a noise of affirmation. “Mhm, so what do you say?” He leaned forward at her words and placed a gentle kiss on her nose, causing her smile to widen. “Only if I a boyfriend discount.” Rise laughed gently at his words and pressed another sweet kiss to his lips. “Of course, why don’t you close the booth? We can check out the fair.” He knew his group wouldn’t care, and he quickly exited the small enclosure. She intertwined their arms and started excitedly tugging him towards a dart game. Naoto thought that maybe a kissing booth wasn’t such a big idea after all.


End file.
